


happiness that's all rolled up in you

by bernietaupin



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, au where harry and merlin adopt eggsy after his dad dies, eggsy and david meet in college, it'll get to eggvid soon enough, m rating as a precaution for the future, merladads, there are gonna be time jumps so just bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernietaupin/pseuds/bernietaupin
Summary: Eggsy is adopted and raised by Harry and Merlin. When he attends university, he falls in love with a charming law enforcement major.





	happiness that's all rolled up in you

Tears pricked in the corners of Harry’s eyes as he stepped outside to where Merlin was waiting with the taxi. He held tightly to the boy in his arms who had fallen asleep, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.  _ ‘I have to give him up,’ _ the mother’s grief-filled voice echoed in his head. Her husband had died and, unable to cope, she had decided to give up her son, Gary (or Eggsy, as she called him).

“We can’t just let him be shipped off somewhere,” Harry had insisted. Eggsy, only three, was fatherless and was about to be motherless as well. Harry’s heart shattered at the thought of this bright-eyed young boy being left to fend for himself. “We should adopt him.”

“We?” Merlin raised his eyebrows quizzically. Harry took one last look at Eggsy’s mother and, as she nodded, gently lifted him from where he was seated on the ground. He looked at Merlin, his eyes shining with worry and determination.

“I mean-“ Harry began. “I figured that, as neither of us have much parenting experience, it would be far easier to navigate if we raised him together.” Merlin thought for a moment and then gave a quick nod to Harry.

“First thing we need to do is to settle the legal part of this process,” Merlin said as soon as all three were in the taxi. “It shouldn’t be too difficult if we use Kingsman resources to get through it quickly.” 

“I’m not so sure if that’s the  _ first  _ thing we should do, Merlin,” Harry gestured to Eggsy, who has woken up and was now looking around excitedly as he sat in Harry’s lap.

“Oh?” Merlin gave Harry a side-eyed glance. “Then what is?”

“I think we need to go shopping.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter was so short because it's just a setup!! i promise future chapters will be much longer although i likely won't be able to update consistently because school is a thing. thank you for reading!


End file.
